Zombazity Online
by Phyton
Summary: What if Sao never existed and a game called Zombacity took it's place? The new VRMMORPG is quite popular however there are some problems that force it to shut down. With only 1 Day left before the game gets removed from everyone, the Developer makes a finnal update which removes the option for players to log out... (like Sao just other game)
1. Game anouncments

"Introducing ZOMBACITY the VRMMORPG were it's all about survival in the "second Stone Age" because a Virus created all kinds of Monster that destroyed our world, catapulting us back into the Stone Age.  
You can craft, build massive Structures, form Guilds, tame animals like raptors (I'm not going to spoil anything in this commercial because you have to figure out yourself) and other kinds of monsters. It is all part of one server in a world that is even twice as big as our own. IT IS TOTAL ANARCHY. Join the madness next week Monday at 0:00 when the game releases it's first 1000 online copies. The First copies come with the crafting pack which includes 10 Special craft recipes and 1 extra Special item at spawn. Also the first 1000 players can play the whole map with each other since the game only sells its other copies after a week. Then everyone can play have fun :P".

 _Sounds interesting maybe I should buy one of the first copies…_

(That of course did not happen -_- )

As I ate my breakfast in the morning I saw another commercial about the game that told me that you can spawn in the same spot as your friends. You just have to buy a special code that you can type in before you start the game. It's only 1€ for a 2 player spawn so It's not that big of a deal. 

After I finished eating I went to the Store to buy my lunch for the break and a Friend-code for my Friend (obviously). I got the peace of plastic with a very long code on it. It had a QR code on it so I and my friend could scan it with our phones. As I went further ahead I saw my school appearing in the distance. I looked at my phone and what I saw left me in a shock: it was 7.25. My school started at 7.30 so I had to run the rest of the way to at least make it before I was too late.


	2. Link START!

Thank you for the review kirito5 :D

I hope you guys/girls ike this new chapter :)

When I was in the classroom I was playing a game on my phone called snatchers. It was really old but I still played it. In the last lesson of today no one was really paying attention because they were all so hipped to play Zombacity. Everyone was exchanging friend codes with each other. They talked about tactics to slay the best of monsters and build massive bases, some even told me that there were flying creatures you could tame. I leaned over to my friend called Lenny and asked him when he would start his nerve-gear and if he wanted to team up. He told me he could start playing at 1 am. I let him scan the code and he reserved the code on his phone. After a long time, school was finally over and we all headed home.

When it was 1 am I prepared my Nerve Gear and equipped it with the game that I bought in the store the helmet started making weird noises. I could not get my hands on an early release but I have been reading the Zombacity newspaper called "Zombnews" and it had been said that 29 out of the 1000 players founded a guild called HELLFIRE. It was the first guild to ever be created in the game but it's not that big of a deal. It had also been said that if you die all your stats are deleted and your character is wiped out of existence… well kind of. It turns into a zombie…or something like that, so I have to watch out not to die on the first night.

I watch out of my window one more time before I put the gear on…

"Preparing launch, verifying biological ID … - Launch complete"

That was the key word…

 _LINK START!_

I got a bit disorientated by all kinds of lights flashing by, but that wasn't such big of a deal because when it disappeared the calibration sequence started… Touch here, punch this, do that, blablabla….

Finally I got to type in the special friend code: A7kyz34aPPo90f2eW. The moment I clicked ok a red X appeared in front of me with a text under it: Friend code accepted waiting for friend to start, and a button saying cancel was there to.

Suddenly the red X turned into a green "OK" and the word Start under it.

When I touched Start everything turned white, and in the next moment I was sitting on a beach with Lenny.  
The graphics looked so real you could not see any differences from real life, except for the zombie that was slowly walking towards us.

"Should we start of by building a base or making some tools?"

"I suggest making some tools first so we can defend ourselves a little bit."

I asked myself how the crafting worked in the first place. Was it like Minecraft or something like Ark.? As I looked closer I saw some sticks lying on the ground. I walked towards them and picked them up. Only now I saw that I had a small leather backpack to store my stuff in. I gather some more sticks and rocks until there suddenly appeared a message saying Inventory full. I took some sticks out of my bag and opened the menu by swiping my fingers down. The first things that appeared were the options:

\- Inventory  
\- Craft  
\- Friends  
\- Map  
\- Stats  
\- Quit

"Looks like every important thing is here."

I touch Craft and see nothing. I remember seeing an article about how to craft in Zombnews: you first need to have the right stuff and the Idea how you are going to make it. Suddenly I got the Idea how to make an Axe and A sword.  
 _I just need some string that's all!_  
I go look around if there is anything that can be made into string or if someone else left some because they're backpack was full. To my surprise there was actually some string lying around… I tried to pick it up, and it worked! But my Inventory was full? Maybe you had 1 extra slot for each hand. That was a pretty neat feature. As I go into the crafting menu I press the Axe and click craft. Suddenly a timer showed up saying 5 seconds. As the timer reaches 0 the Item appears in my hand. I craft the same axe for Lenny again and give it to him.

I walk up to a tree and start swinging. But before I eaven land a hit my friend shouts out "charge your attack, work's on trees to!" I couldn't have been more stupid…

I swing my axe and cut the tree down after 10 hits.

Suddenly the tree started falling.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

I quickly jumped to the side to doge it and I almost got hit. I didn't expect trees falling. I thought wood just came to your inventory, but nooooo it has to fall down and almost crush me. (That would have hurt!) Now the tree just lied there and I started mashing it and cutting it into smaller peaces. As the wood was small enough to fit in my backpack I left and said "were should we make a small base, we could use the trees as support and make a base on the lake here." "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. But how are we going to move the whole tree if it doesn't even fit in our backpack" I suggested making some kind of transport so we could carry the trees. "we need string, some wood and a few sticks.

To be continued… (hopefully)


End file.
